


Satisfaction Guaranteed

by melancholymango



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/F, Fem!Keith, Fem!Lance, First Time, Gay Keith (Voltron), Genderbending, Hook-Up, Inexperienced Lance, Lance is Liana, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Squirting, Strap-Ons, They Are In Lesbians Together, cocky keith, keith is keira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholymango/pseuds/melancholymango
Summary: “I appreciate what you’re saying, I do, but I’m not nervous.” Liana insists, ignoring the utterly disbelieving look she earns in response. “I’m cool as a cucumber, baby. I’ve got it all under control. I cannot wait for our clothes to come off, I’m gonna rock your world. If anyone’s gonna need to tap out, it’ll be you.”“Is that so?” She whispers, eyes alight with something dangerous. Slowly, her hand moves from where it’s supporting Liana’s shoulder, shifting up to cup the soft curve of Liana’s jaw. “Sweetheart, I am gonna chew you up and spit you out.”---Liana's recently come to terms with her bisexuality and she's been putting off pursuing anything with a woman out of nervousness. But when her friend Pidge sets her up with the most eligible bachelorette in town... well, who is she to look a gift horse in the mouth?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 519





	Satisfaction Guaranteed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intricatelywoven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intricatelywoven/gifts).



> It feels like it's been ages since I've posted anything, I really miss this, aaa!!! I've been working so much since I started my new job and finding time to write anything has been a nightmare. Special thanks to Michala for this idea, it was a lot of fun writing some wlw for a change!

Liana curses under her breath as she jiggles her key in the lock, willing it to hurry up and click before one of her neighbors walks past and catches sight of her. She’s a _ mess _ , her makeup is smudged, her hair unbrushed, her heels are clasped in her free hand as she walks barefoot, and she has reason to believe her shirt might be on backwards  _ and _ inside out ( _ it’s the tag that keeps scratching her throat _ ). 

She could not be  _ more _ clearly sneaking home in the early hours of the morning from a hook-up.

And normally Liana is all for pride and boldness when it comes to her sexual affairs, it’s nobody else’s business what she gets up to behind closed doors of her own violation. She’s a proud, empowered, and shameless woman first and foremost.

But, uh, tonight’s hook-up in particular… just isn’t something to be proud of. 

Liana regrets going out at all.

Finally, the lock clicks and she immediately kicks the door open, stumbling into her apartment as quietly as she can manage in hopes of not waking her roommate. All of the lights are off and she keeps them that way, turning her phone’s flashlight on to guide her as she locks the door again with a heavy sigh.

“Ah, there she is, performing the 4am walk of shame.” 

Liana jumps and drops her keys in the process, startled that anyone else is awake.

“Jesus Christ, you scared me.” She grumbles, bending over to snatch her keys up off the floor, turning to glare toward the couch. Her roommate Hunk is settled in his usual spot with the screen of his phone illuminating his features, but  _ that’s  _ not who called out to her. 

_ That _ particular demon is settled on the other end of the couch wearing a hooded onesie, the light of Liana’s flashlight reflecting off of the round lenses of her glasses. Liana sighs, addressing Pidge with a dull knowing stare, already expecting the friendly hazing that’s about to come next. 

“How was the dick appointment? Have fun?” 

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” Liana grumbles, digging in the fridge. “Do we have any alcohol left?”

“Not unless you wanna drink that nasty wine Hunk’s moms gave us.” Pidge informs her, immediately going silent when Liana responds by pulling the bottle out of the fridge and biting the cork off with her teeth. “Oh shit, it’s  _ that  _ kind of night? Again? That’s like the fourth one this month.”

“Whatever. At least I  _ have _ a social life and I’m not staying up all night to watch CSI reruns.” Liana leans over the breakfast bar to stare at them, chugging down wine straight from the bottle and only wincing minutely at the taste. From across the room, Pidge looks distinctly judgemental.

“Hm. That insult would be more crippling if you  _ didn’t  _ have what looks like dried cum in your eyebrow.” 

“Fuck off.”

“And for the record it’s Unsolved Mysteries and it’s a good show. You should give it a shot.”

“Good enough to stay up all night for it?” Liana asks pointedly.

“No.” Hunk speaks up finally, drawing his attention away from his phone long enough to address their presence. He glances between both of them, shaking his head fondly. “Pidge has insomnia and I’m staying up late because long distance relationships fucking suck. You wanna join this little pity party of ours? We’ll make room for you on the couch and even let you change the show.

“I should shower first.” Liana says under her breath, skin-crawling with the dried sweat and other various fluids clinging to her body. As much as she loves a good late night depressing tv binge, she’s not really in any shape to be remotely near other people right now. 

Pidge looks nothing short of amused by her misery, but there’s only sympathy in Hunk’s eyes.

He holds up a throw blanket and tosses it across the room, Liana catches it in the air.

“Just wrap this around you to contain your stench and bodily fluids, then c’mere. I’ll cuddle you.”

And well,  _ fuck _ , Liana can’t turn down an offer like that. There’s nothing she loves more than cuddling up to her best friend and using him as a shoulder to cry on. He’s the most steady and calming presence Liana has ever had the pleasure of knowing and she needs that right about now.

Wrapping herself in the blanket with wine in hand, Liana makes her way over to fall between them on the couch. Immediately, she drops her head to Hunk’s chest, his hand coming up to stroke through her tangled hair in that soothing way he always does. Liana’s eyes fall closed, though her grasp on her wine bottle doesn’t slacken in the slightest. She’s not quite ready to let go of that comfort method yet.

“I take it Justin The Third wasn’t a very good lay?” Hunk jokes, his tone unmistakably gentle. Liana groans, suppressing a laugh at her own expense.

“I’m begging you guys, if I ever try to sleep with another guy named Justin, just tie me up and lock me in a closet until I come to my senses. It’s not worth it.” Liana picks her head up and glances between them, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. “Hey, are you guys cool if I-”

“Yeah. Fuck it. Give us the dirty details. It’s pretty much the most interesting topic we’ve got right now.”

That’s all the encouragement Liana needs to open up about her latest horrible hook-up experience.

“I came over and the dinner he promised me was a freezer pizza, it didn’t even have rising crust, it was the driest crunchiest pizza I’d ever eaten. He asks if I want to watch a movie and lets me spend fifteen minutes picking something out, only to make a move five minutes into the fucking movie. We kiss for a bit, he’s not good but he’s not terrible, I’m still holding out hope… and then he starts pushing my head down to his lap. He didn’t even fucking say anything, just kept shoving my face into his crotch until I got the very obvious hint that he wanted his dick sucked.”

“Did you?”

“What do you think? I’m a whore.” Liana jokes, but the word stings a little even on her own tongue, after having it thrown at her all night. “Anyway, I get on my knees and he shoves it in my face… and it smells  _ so bad _ . I don’t think he’s ever trimmed his pubes or washed under his foreskin in his entire life. He starts calling me all these names, I don’t know, maybe he thought I was into it but it was super gross. Then, well, I get him off and I swallow because mama didn’t raise a fucking quitter.”

Liana pauses, seemingly to catch her breath, but then she simply doesn’t continue.

By now, both Hunk and Pidge are staring at her expectantly, wondering what comes next.

(Spoiler alert: it wasn’t fucking  _ her _ , that’s for damn sure.)

“And?”

“Yeah, you’d think there’s more to the story, wouldn’t you?” Liana jokes, hiding her pain behind her bubbly laughter, reaching up to rub a hand over her face in exasperation. Beside her, Pidge looks appalled, while Hunk doesn’t really look remotely surprised. By now, he’s heard the worst of Liana’s experiences, living with her it’s hard to avoid. 

“No, oh my god, that’s  _ not  _ where it ends.”

“You’d think he would maybe offer to return the favor, or at least wait until he gets it up again and try to fuck me, right?” Liana shrugs her shoulders. “He passed out half on top of me in two minutes flat. I couldn’t get up and leave without waking him up and at that point I was so far from horny that the thought of him trying to put that smelly dick anywhere near my vagina kept me pinned to the spot through the entire movie. Then he woke up and kicked me out because his roommates were coming home and he didn’t want them to _ see me there _ .”

“ _ Liana _ .” Pidge breathes, soft and sympathetic, the closest thing to genuine she ever allows herself to be. Liana tries not to let it crack her cool and composed act, tries not to let it show how upset she really is by the whole night. She brings the wine bottle back to her lips and takes a healthy swig.

“Alright, I take back what I said, I’d gladly take my healthy consensual non-toxic LDR over trying to get back into the college dating game. Holy shit. Liana, I am so sorry, are you okay?”

“I mean,  _ no _ , but what experience with a straight man isn’t vaguely traumatic?” Liana grins, throwing up a pair of weak finger guns to emphasize her joke. Neither of her friends laugh. With a sigh, she deflates in on herself, biting her lip. “Look, I hate to say it, but this isn’t the worst experience I’ve had. I’m fine.”

“You can do so much better than that, you shouldn’t keep settling for this assholes.”

“It’s not like I’m out looking for love, Hunk, I’m just  _ horny. _ ”

“Yeah, and when was the last time one of them made you come?” Pidge interjects, rendering them both speechless. Liana and Hunk turn to stare at her in the same instant. “Come on, we’re all thinking it.”

Liana shrinks in on herself further.

“To be honest… I’m not sure that I, uh, ever have? With a guy?” 

“What?”

“I mean, sometimes I get close, like really fucking close, but then they always finish or change the angle at just the wrong time or do something that hurts more than it feels good.” Liana glances between her friends, feeling sheepish under the weight of their shellshocked gazes. “Guys, come on, it’s not that bad, I just finish myself off afterward and then-”

“Seriously?!” Apparently Hunk didn’t know the full extent of her struggles because this seems to take even him by surprise. Liana wonders briefly if she’s been doing something wrong this whole time.

“Damn, at that point just invest in a nice vibrator and edge yourself from the comfort of your own bed.” 

“It’s not the  _ same _ !” Liana wails pathetically, burying her face into her hands as she feels a telltale blush creeping across her face. It’s getting a little bit too intimate, too personal, too raw. She didn’t expect to be having this particular conversation tonight. “I crave intimacy and physical affection, it’s the whole appeal of sex for me. I mean, I can get myself off, sure, but it’s never really satisfying.”

“ _ And this is _ ?!” 

“I don’t know! I want to be  _ wanted _ , is that such a crime?!” Liana shouts, uncaring now if they wake the neighbors, rightfully annoyed at this point. She’s annoyed and frustrated, she feels hurt and taken advantage of, and she’s so fucking horny it almost hurts to think about it anymore.

“Just sleep with a girl then!” Pidge blurts out. 

The room goes completely, eerily silent. 

Pidge slowly turns to look at them, seemingly confused. “What? Is that not the obvious solution? It’s not like I’m volunteering my fucking _ self _ as tribute, there are other lesbians in the world, why are y’all looking at me like that?”

“No reason.” Hunk says, his tone blank. Then, in the least casual way possible, he changes the subject immediately before Pidge can even respond. “Anyway, have you guys seen that one video on twitter where they find a baby kitten on the side of the road and-”

“Hunk, it’s fine.” Liana sighs heavily, reaching up to give him a placating pat on the shoulder, thankful for his effort no matter how useless it is. Liana turns to Pidge, her heart racing in her chest all of the sudden, nervousness clawing its way through her in a way that this topic never fails to bring about. Nevermind that she already knows Pidge’s reaction will be an accepting one. “It’s a touchy subject, Pidge.”

“Why? What’s touchy about it? If you slept with a girl you’d know that they are the _ experts  _ on intimacy, literally they’ll get you off ten times and then propose, that’s their idea of a first date.” Pidge jokes, but there’s an uneasiness in her eyes too, like the tension is setting off warning alarms in her head too. Liana forces a smile, Pidge’s expression falters. “Don’t tell me you’ve been spending so much time around cis het white guys that you’re adopting their homophobic views…”

“No, you idiot! It’s not that, it’s just that I-” Liana cuts herself off, biting her tongue as she struggles to find the right words to say. It’s still so new for her, this is only the second time she’s ever told anyone, Hunk is the only ever person that knows. “I,  _ uh _ , I’m… well,  _ you know _ … kinda _ curious _ . About it. Um,  _ “it” _ being girls. Not in general or as a concept, but like… specifically  _ being with _ a girl.”

The confession hangs heavy in the air for a full ten seconds before Pidge seems to process it.

And even then, it’s only for her jaw to drop and a startled little “oh” to slip past her lips.

Another ten seconds pass and then it finally seems to click into place, and it’s almost flattering watching the way Pidge’s entire face comes alive with excitement, a grin of childish wonderment overtaking her entire face. Liana blushes harder, knowing where this is going.

“I fucking knew it! I  _ knew _ you were gay!”

“I’m not  _ gay _ .” Liana argues weakly, averting her eyes to the side. “I’m definitely still attracted to guys.”

“Unfortunately.” Pidge jokes, but it’s lighthearted, an attempt at lightening the atmosphere. Liana chuckles, relaxing the slightest bit, reminded again that Pidge is the last person she has to worry about coming out to. Pidge will understand no matter what.

“I, uh, I just think I might be attracted to girls too.” Liana admits, all in one heavy breath. “Since spending more time with you guys and seeing how open you are with your sexualities and gender identities, I’ve been thinking about  _ mine _ . Before I never really questioned it, I just assumed I was straight… but I’m not so sure about that anymore.”

“Uh-huh…” Pidge trails off, her eyes narrowed suspiciously in Liana’s direction. Liana purposely avoids their gaze, squirming in the blanket they’re wrapped in, cuddling further into Hunk’s warm side.

Hunk notices immediately and drops an arm around her shoulders, squeezing her reassuringly.

“Look, it’s okay to be confused about it, everyone comes to terms with things at their own pace and self-discovery isn’t a linear path.” Hunk speaks up, shrugging his shoulders. “Maybe you’ll try to sleep with a girl and find that the attraction just isn’t there, but I think it’s very brave that you’re keeping an open-mind and considering the possibility. No matter what, you’re my best friend and I love you.”

“Thanks, Hunk.” Liana breathes, relaxing slightly. 

“With that being said, I’m gonna go to bed. I think Shay finally fell asleep.” Hunk announces with a long, bellowing yawn. He looks between the two of them, quirking an eyebrow. “Pidge, are you staying over?”

“Yeah, I don’t need blankets or anything though, the onesie is enough to keep me warm.”

“Alright, well, I’m gonna go pass out then.” Hunk smiles at them both. “Night, guys.”

“Night, dude.” Liana calls after him, waiting until he turns the corner and leaves the room to slide into his spot at the end of the couch. When she finally works up the nerve to look, Pidge is still staring in her direction with that perplexed look on her face. Liana glares back, but still Pidge won’t leave her alone.

Liana squirms, digging her phone out and checking Tinder, all the while feeling that same heavy gaze.

Finally, her control snaps, and she tosses her phone into the cushions indifferently.

“Alright, fine! You got me!” Liana huffs. “What did you mean about  _ knowing _ I was gay?!”

“I don’t wanna seem _ insensitive _ .”

“No, I wanna know.” Liana insists, reaching her feet across the couch to kick Pidge’s thigh. “Tell me.”

“Look, I know this is all new and frightening to you, but  _ everyone else  _ just kind of assumed you were into girls. It was my first impression and then when you started talking about sleeping with guys it threw me for a loop. I just figured you were really deep in denial, comp het is a bitch like that, but I wanted you to come to terms with it on your own time, no pressure.”

“What do you mean  _ everyone  _ else? Who else thinks I’m into chicks?” 

“Almost every single one of our mutual friends?” Pidge offers, shrugging her shoulders awkwardly.

Meanwhile, Liana is left absolutely reeling by the confession, her entire world shook.

“What the hell,  _ why _ ?! I thought the gay community was  _ against _ stereotyping people-”

“Liana, come on, it’s not really just  _ stereotyping _ .” Pidge interrupts her, her eyebrows steadily crawling toward her hairline in disbelief. Liana stares right back, just as disbelieving. “You’ve eagerly volunteered to accompany me to pride  _ every year _ , you didn’t even wait for me to ask you. The only thing the tik tok algorithm recommends you anymore is videos of hot alt girls dancing. And that’s not even  _ mentioning _ how clueless you get when a pretty girl flirts with you.”

“Since when do pretty girls flirt with me?!”

“I love you, Lia, but you are the densest motherfucker I’ve ever met.” Pidge sighs. Liana is looking at this entire thing from a new angle though, rocked to her core by the overload of new information. 

When she’d drunkenly confided in Hunk a few weeks ago about her growing bi-curiousity, he hadn’t mentioned any of this. But that makes sense, really, he’d be putting her first and trying to make sure she was entirely comfortable on her own before enlightening her to any outside opinions.

Pidge, though, Pidge is telling it like it is. Apparently. And Liana doesn’t know what to do with it.

“How often do girls, um, flirt with me?”

“Literally every girl who’s into girls that I introduce to you is smitten within the first ten minutes. They always end up pulling me aside after to ask if they should shoot their shot. And up until this moment, I was under the impression that you were horrifically and wholly heterosexual, so I said  _ no _ .”

“You’re joking.” Liana breathes out, immediately bringing her hand up to list off names on her fingers, eyeing Pidge critically the entire time. “Nyma? Plaxum? Romelle?! Ezor and Zethrid— _ what do you mean they wanted to fuck me, they’re a couple _ !! What about _ Allura _ , there’s no way she-”

“Liana, look, you don’t wanna know how long the list is.” Pidge insists, placing a hand on Liana’s thigh beneath the layers of blankets and giving it a few reassuring pats. “Let’s just put it this way, if you want me to set you up with someone, just say the word and I have like ten girls on speed dial who’d be down.”

Liana opens and closes her mouth a few times, blinking owlishly back at Pidge, uncertain how to take  _ that _ particular offer. 

“Ha, thanks, but I don’t know if I’m really ready-”

“It doesn’t have to be right away.” Pidge interrupts immediately, trying to comfort her. Liana isn’t sure whether it works or if it makes it worse, makes it feel like the opportunity is slipping between her fingers because she’s too cowardly to act on it. Pidge winks at her. “Whenever. No pressure.” 

“Right.” Liana clenches her hands into fists in her lap, digging her acrylic nails into her palms in a way that hardly feels pleasant. She inhales and exhales a few times, shifts around, tries to get the image out of her head of a bare body beneath her with soft curves and breasts. Fuck.

Liana scrambles to her feet, offering an apologetic smile. “I’ll, uh, think about it. Some more. For now I think I’m gonna go shower and head to bed, you good here?”

“I’m fine.” Pidge answers with a laugh, dismissing her with a wave of their hand. “Go to sleep.”

With that, Liana blushes scarlet as she scurries off to the bathroom.

It’s merely in the name of science, the way she lays out across the floor of the tub and spreads her legs wide, bringing the showerhead down between them and gasping as the stream hits her where she needs it most. She imagines a tongue instead, compares it to the handful of guys that have gone down on her unsuccessfully and then imagines what it would have been like if they’d been _ half _ as determined as Liana was to pleasure _ them _ , if they held her down and ate her out with determination, until she had no choice but to come hard on their tongue and gush wetness across their chin.

She imagines the person staring up at her between her legs with pretty eyes and long soft hair that she could thread her fingers through, imagines a lilting  _ woman’s _ voice whispering praise to her.

It’s almost embarrassing how much faster it makes her come than any guy she’s ever been with.

… Eh, whatever, she promised Pidge she’d think about it and this counts as that, right? 

\--

It takes a little over two days for Liana to make up her mind that she wants to do it.

It takes a little over two weeks for her to put the plan into motion, mostly because she can’t bring herself to come out and ask for it. She has to wait for Pidge to bring it up again and that’s the worst part of the entire process, biding her time, barely even sparing her Tinder a second glance when she’s so distracted at the prospect of being with a _ girl  _ for the first time.

When it finally comes up, it’s from such an off-handed comment that Liana has to do a double take, nearly choking on the milkshake she’s drinking in the process. She’d only told a joke, one of her usual outrageously horny to the point of ironic ones, the kind of thing she’s said about dudes a million times over before… but now she says it about a popular female celebrity. She only did it mostly to get a rise out of Pidge, and Pidge had looked her dead in the eyes and said:

“God,  _ please  _ let me orchestrate your first hook-up with a chick. I know the  _ perfect  _ girl.”

And really, what is she supposed to say to  _ that _ ?

You know, other than “hell the fuck yes, thanks”, if she could only work up the nerve to be honest.

They’re settled in a booth in the far corner of the local diner, supposedly to do homework when in reality they’ve spent the better part of an hour gossiping, and the entire setting is so familiar and easy that for a while Liana had nearly forgotten about her recent fixation. 

“What? You already have someone in mind?” Liana croaks out eventually, swiping the back of her hand across her face to clean her chin. Pidge suits her with a bored stare from across the table, a hint of a smile tugging at her lips. Liana pales. “You’re not even gonna ask about my  _ preferences _ ?” 

“I can guess, you’re not exactly hard to read.”

“Rude.” Liana mutters, taking an angry bite out of her long-abandoned burger. “Well, what’s her name?”

“Curious, are we?” Pidge counters, leaning across the counter and resting her chin in the palm of her hand, naturally devious as always. Liana glowers back at her, trying and failing to find a way to play it off.

“ _ Say I agree to it _ … what? You’re just gonna text her and ask if she wants to volunteer for the cause?”

“You’re exactly her type, I don’t think it’ll be a hardship for her.” Pidge explains with a shrug, which only makes Liana’s face heat up even further. “Hell, she’ll probably send me an edible arrangement to thank me for dropping someone so pretty and naive in her lap. God, she’s gonna wreck your shit.”

“Have  _ you _ slept with her?” Liana blurts, seriously beginning to wonder with the way Pidge is singing her praises. This earns her a disgruntled look that would be comical, if her heart wasn’t currently threatening to beat straight out of her chest with nerves. As it is, she holds her ground, staring expectantly back.

“No, I haven’t slept with her.” Pidge deadpans. Liana keeps staring. “Ugh, alright, she used to date my friend and I’ve heard a few things, okay? There aren’t a ton of lesbians around here, words gets around when someone’s really good in bed, it becomes like common knowledge in the community.”

“Does it?” Liana muses, wondering how good in bed this girl must be to warrant a fucking reputation for it. God, this is doing nothing to help her appear uninterested, Pidge can probably see right through her, see exactly how much time she’s been spending thinking about it.

Fuck it. Might as well ask the question that’s been on her mind. “So, how does it work exactly? Obviously I know that strap-ons are a thing and lesbian sex isn’t always scissoring, but is it unrealistic to expect her to have a strap? Should I… bring my own? Is there like an etiquette to-”

“Liana, you’re overthinking it, all you need to bring is yourself. She’ll show you the ropes, don’t worry.”

“Uh-huh.” Liana curls in on herself further, trying to hide her blushing face in the collar of her shirt.

“So? You wanna try it?” Pidge asks then, dragging the words out, a sleazy smile on her lips as she fishes for a blunt answer. Liana’s gaze flickers up to her, eyes boring into hers and begging her to just make the call on her own. Pidge quirks an eyebrow, still blatantly expectant, and Liana groans in defeat.

“Just fucking text her and see what she says, Pidge.” She huffs. “She might not even _ want  _ to.”

“Trust me, she will.” Pidge laughs, clearly pleased, and immediately starts typing rapidly across the screen of her phone. Liana sinks further down into her chair, wishing she could see what Pidge is typing, wondering in vain if this girl Pidge has in mind is really all she’s cracked up to be. 

Liana shifts around awkwardly, fidgeting in spot.

“She might not, she doesn’t even know me, and if you don’t know her that well maybe she’s in a relationship right now and-”

“She wants to know if tonight around 8pm works for you.” Pidge says, not more than twenty seconds after she started typing the text. Liana blanks, openly gaping at her, barely even able to close her jaw when that knowing smirk spreads across Pidge’s face. “I told you so.”

“Fuck, tonight?!” Liana exhales heavily, tilting her head back to stare up at the tiled ceiling of the diner, silently questioning her entire life up until this point. Is it really that easy? That’s it? No awkward flirting, no making small talk, no getting to know each other. Liana isn’t sure if she’s thankful or if she misses jumping through all those hoops. This all feels so… sudden. “Uh, I guess?”

“Great.” Pidge grins. “You wanna do dinner first or just fuck?”

“Like a date?” Liana chokes again, immediately regretting even thinking about how sudden it was because this? This is so much worse than the alternative. No strings attached sex between strangers is one thing, but being set up on a blind date with a girl for the first time opens up a whole new can of nervousness in the pit of her stomach. Oh god, that’s so much more pressure! 

“Doesn’t have to be a date, could be a hang-out.” Pidge shrugs.

“No, I think I’d rather just hook-up. No strings, no mess, no promise of a next time.” Liana swallows hard, making up her mind about this with a sense of finality now that she knows it’s going to be a reality.

“‘Kay.” Pidge nods, types out a quick response, then sets her phone down on the table. She stares over at Liana, her smile genuine for once, working to calm Liana’s nerves. “You’re all set for tonight. I’ll text you her address. If you have any questions or you change your mind, just tell me. Don’t make it a big thing, it’s no different than all the dudes you have one night stands with. It’s just sex, except now it’s  _ good _ sex.”

“Yeah, yeah, keep hyping her up and setting me up for disappointment.” She jokes.

“I promise you, dude, you’re gonna be anything _ but _ disappointed.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. That’s what all the dudes I hook up with say too, you know.”

“Oh, and by the way?” Pidge looks up, making sure to catch her gaze. “Her name’s  _ Keira _ .”

\--

Once the plans are made, 8pm rolls around unsettlingly fast. Liana feels like she has hardly any time at all to prepare for it and then it’s there, and she’s there, walking up an unfamiliar path to an unfamiliar door and an even more unfamiliar series of events that’s looming on the horizon. 

She shaved… everywhere. She puts on a nice outfit, despite her initial request that everything they do together be sans-clothes. She even does her best makeup look, the kind of heavy shaded shadow and thick lashes that she normally only wears on nights out to clubs or parties, despite the fact that it’s all going to end up being sweated off by the end of the night (hopefully sooner than that, if all goes well).

It still feels a little foreign to her, the idea of what she’s here to do, or rather who she’s here to do. She’s so used to sleeping with men that she grabbed a handful of condoms out of her bedside drawer before darting out of the door, vague thoughts of the risk of pregnancy flitting through her mind before her common sense caught up to her. So now here she stands, a pocket full of condoms and her hands awkwardly knit-together behind her back, listening to the quiet chime of the doorbell.

She’s in over her head. She’s rushing into this. She’s so not ready, she’s never been less ready, she’s pretty sure losing her actual virginity hadn’t been this stressful. At least that was simple, lay back and let the guy take the lead, and he was pleased by default by the simple fact he had somewhere to stick his dick into. Women are harder, women are complicated, women are-

_ Oh god, how do you eat pussy _ ?! She’s watched porn, but how much can porn really teach you about that sort-of thing, it’s a pretty hands-on sort of skill to have. Liana curses herself for not running into this question sooner, when she was getting ready at home and could have done a quick google search. But now she’s standing  _ here _ , listening to the thudding approaching footsteps on the other side of the door, holding her breath, watching the knob turn, and-

_ And fuck _ , if Liana somehow makes it through the embarrassment of tonight, she owes Pidge  _ big-time _ . 

For a long, long moment Liana just stands there staring like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. Only the car is a woman, and the headlights are her heavy scrutinizing stare, and Liana has never been so eager to get run over and fucking ground into the pavement. She wants to get _ destroyed _ by those gloved-hands resting on Keira’s hips.

“You must be Liana?” The deep, effortlessly sensual purr that rumbles from somewhere in her chest hits Liana like a punch to the gut while she’s already down. Holy shit, how is she supposed to go on with her life like usual when she knows someone like this is just  _ out there _ , existing, leaning against door frames looking like a fucking sex-God dropped from heaven?!

Liana opens her mouth to respond, but ends up just closing it again long before any words come out.

Keira quirks an eyebrow, her dark eyes twinkling with obvious amusement at Liana’s expense. Her eyeliner looks sharp enough to kill — nothing like the shaky-handed shit Liana does to herself — and her smirk, if possible, is even sharper. 

Not to mention Keira has an actual lesbian  _ haircut _ . 

Is that a stereotype? Can Liana make stereotypes (inside her own mind, at least?) now that she’s about to have real, actual gay sex? Maybe it’s not even a lesbian cut. It’s just that Liana’s not sure if anyone  _ other _ than this hot as fuck, clearly gay woman could pull off a fucking _ mullet _ .

“Yep, that’s me. Liana. Pidge’s friend.” Liana finally manages, giving an awkward little wave that she immediately regrets, snatching her hand back down and shoving it into her condom-filled pocket. She’s mortified when a couple of them slip out and start to fall to the ground.

Keira’s eyes silently follow the little tinfoil packet as the wind flips and twists it around, before eventually settling it against the brickwork between them. Liana groans, kneeling down to pick them up, painfully aware of Keira’s gaze settled on the top of her head.

When she finally straightens up and gets to her feet again, Keira has stepped out of the doorway and is gesturing to her to come inside. Liana has no idea why, after the lackluster first impression she just made, but she’s going to worry about that later and count her blessings for now.

It’s a nice place, if not a little sterile. It feels like a movie set, not a single personal belonging or knick knack in sight, only nice furniture and bare tabletops. Liana tells herself that’s not a red flag whether it’s true or not, eagerly following Keira further into the house.

“Now, I know you _ said _ you didn’t want a date,” Keira says, looking back over her shoulder, “but out of common courtesy, I have to ask if I can get you anything. Food? Water? A shot?”

“Are you seriously offering me a shot?” Liana laughs stiffly, trying not to let it show how much she needs exactly that right about now. Keira is giving her a look too, like she can see right through her. Her pride won’t let her admit it though, won’t let her say out loud just how nervous she is about this whole thing.

Keira looks like she might know that though, a certain level of understanding softening her features ever-so-slightly, something caring and gentle shining through the effortless smug persona. She shrugs, dismissive of the entire topic, like it’s not a big deal. Liana bites her lip, tries to let herself believe it isn’t.

“The first time I had sex with a girl, I took  _ three shots _ in my car before going inside.”

“ _ Three _ ? Back to back? God, seems a little excessive, don’t you think?” Liana whistles lowly under her breath, reaching up to readjust the collar of her shirt. She doesn’t mean to sound judgmental, but she knows it comes across that way. She has a way of always saying the wrong fucking thing when it’s most important to say the right one. Keira gives her a flat look.

“It’s okay to be nervous, you know, we’ve all been where you are right now.” Keira says then, trying a more genuine approach. She’s walking backward now, holding eye contact while she leads the way down a hallway, and Liana finds herself silently jealous when she can’t even walk front-facing without tripping over her own feet most of the time. “If you change your mind and you wanna take things slower, we could watch a movie or-”

“I appreciate what you’re saying, I do, but I’m _ not  _ nervous.” Liana insists, ignoring the utterly disbelieving look she earns in response. “I’m cool as a cucumber, baby. I’ve got it all under control. I cannot  _ wait  _ for our clothes to come off, I’m gonna rock your world. If anyone’s gonna need to tap out, it’ll be  _ you _ .”

Liana is digging herself deeper and deeper into the hole she’s made for herself and they both damn well know it too. Keira comes to a stop then, so abrupt that Liana doesn’t have time to mirror her before she’s stumbling over her own feet and crashing into her chest. Keira chuckles, prying her off with a grin, leaning in close as she does so and holding eye contact.

“Is that so?” She whispers, eyes alight with something dangerous. Slowly, her hand moves from where it’s supporting Liana’s shoulder, shifting up to cup the soft curve of Liana’s jaw. Liana swallows hard, wonders if it’s as audible as she feels like it is. “Sweetheart, I am gonna chew you up and spit you out.”

Fuck.

Liana instinctively presses her thighs together, like those words alone have made her wet enough to fucking soak through the jeans she’s wearing. It’s not a practical fear at all, but with Keira so close, looking at her so intensely… the parts of Liana’s brain dedicated to practical thinking are taking a vacation. Horny brain is behind the wheel now and if Liana had any lingering doubts at all about being attracted to women, they'd have been obliterated clearly out of existence.

“Whatever.” Liana huffs, averting her eyes and shaking her hair out of her eyes. Keira doesn’t relent though, instead she steps closer, further into Liana’s already dwindling personal space until their soft breaths are mingling and Liana can count all the flecks of color in her dark eyes.

“Look at you, practically a _ virgin _ , trying to tell me that you can rock my world.” Keira scoffs, fingers gliding across her skin, thumb coming to rest on her bottom lip and stroking lightly across it. Liana licks her lips instinctively, tongue darting out and flicking against the pad of Keira’s thumb. A breathless laugh, dark eyes alight with endearment, a shared look of anticipation that Liana definitely doesn’t imagine.

With that, Keira finally turns on her heel and starts leading the way to the bedroom, her back turned to Liana so she can have a chance to catch her fucking breath. Liana wheezes, desperately trying to gulp down air before her breath is inevitably stolen again.

“I am the furthest thing from a virgin, I’ll have you know.” She blurts eventually, after a long enough pause for it to be awkward. Keira doesn’t even look back at her, just snorts in amusement, and somehow, in that moment, that’s the most offensive thing imaginable. “I’m serious! My bodycount is so high, I have to half it when people ask me because I feel embarrassed about it!”

“That’s  _ exactly  _ what I mean.” Keira scoffs, kicking the door to her room open indifferently, ducking into the darkness without a word of invitation. Liana lingers in the doorway until dim red LED’s flicker to life along the walls. Oh, fuck this bitch, she would have sex lighting in her room. “Why feel embarrassed at all? There’s nothing wrong with having a lot of sex… well,  _ good _ sex, anyway.”

Ouch. Liana doesn’t miss that sidelong look Keira shoots her way as she sits on the edge of the mattress, arms supporting her weight behind her. Liana steps into the room, nervously shutting the door behind herself, looking everywhere but the bed. At least this room has a little bit of a personal touch to it.

“Pidge really filled you in on  _ everything _ , huh?” Liana manages eventually, feeling sheepish.

“Not even once, huh? I know straight guys are bad, but damn, to be batting at zero... that must be  _ so  _ frustrating.” The sarcasm is layered so thick that it sits heavy in the air even after Keira has finished speaking. Liana clenches her jaw, hands curling into fists where they’re buried in her pockets, torn between annoyed and infuriatingly turned-on by the light teasing. 

When she finally works up the nerve to look back to Keira, her eyes wide upon seeing she’s already undone half the buttons on her shirt, a slither of a plain black bra and cleavage visible in the dim-lighting. Liana immediately averts her eyes again, blushing so hard the heat of it seems to burn. “You  _ poor _ thing.”

“Well, you’re more than welcome to try and change that.” Liana grumbles.

“You seem skeptical.” Keira observes impassively, not showing a hint of emotion one way or the other, entirely unbothered by Liana’s rudeness. The bed springs squeak as she rises to her feet again, soft footsteps following. Liana sees her shirt hit the floor out of the corner of her vision and swallows hard, gaze still trained diligently to the floor. “You don’t think I can do it?”

“I didn’t say th-”

“You don’t think I can make you _ come _ ?” Keira repeats, not a hint of coyness about her, bold as ever as she comes to stand in front of Liana. Slowly, Liana lets her gaze lift, following the lines of the body in front of her and desperately trying not to linger on Keira’s chest. They’re just boobs, Liana has them, she’s seen them before in every fucking locker room she ever changed in growing up, hell, she still has her bra on so there’s not even any nipple showing so-

Keira wordlessly reaches behind her back and undoes the clasp of her bra, shrugging it off before Liana ever manages to tear her gaze away. Fuck. She  _ would _ have pierced nipples, the utter bitch.

“Are you  _ trying _ to tease me?” Liana asks then, her voice so weak it comes out as barely anything more than a whisper, unmistakably strained. Keira chuckles.

“Of course not. I’m just saying, you should have a little more faith in me. I’ve never had a woman walk away unsatisfied.” Keira reaches out, grabbing Liana’s wrist and pulling it closer, until Liana’s hand is resting on the smooth bare skin of her stomach. Slowly, as she speaks and continues the conversation like it’s nothing at all, she slides Liana’s hand higher and higher still… until she’s gripping a handful of titty without so much as a word of acknowledgement. Liana’s breath catches, excitement coursing through her, her blush deepening even further. 

Gaining confidence, Liana steps closer, watching in avid fascination as she toys with the balls of Keira’s piercing. She’s distantly aware of the way her heart is racing in her own chest. A low chuckle draws her gaze upward, until they’re finally making eye contact again. “Hell, if we’re being perfectly honest... half the time they struggle to walk away at all.”

Liana’s eyes narrow into a glare and she snatches her hand away then, undoing the button of her own jeans almost angrily. Damn it, she’s torn between whether she loves or  _ hates _ Keira’s cockiness.

“Because they don’t want to leave? Is that the joke? Ha-ha, very funny, I’m so impressed.”

“Well, that too, but you’ll see what I mean.” Keira mutters, to which Liana shoots her a cruel glare demanding she elaborates. “Look, I’m just saying, you’re clumsy enough on those long legs as it is, I might have to carry you back to your car when I’m through with you.”

“Oh.” Liana blurts without thinking, immediately regretting it when she realizes she might be feeding the monstrous ego of the woman in front of her. She shoves her pants down her legs, feeling the slightest bit bashful about the uncomfortable bold red lace thong she decided to wear to this hook-up, seeing how utilitarian Keira’s own underwear is. 

“You sure you don’t want that shot? Last chance.” Keira says then, reaching out to slip a finger under the waistband of Liana’s underwear, playful about it. Liana slaps her hand away, glaring up at her in shock, to which she earns a shameless wink. “Or a glass of water? You’ll want to stay hydrated.”

“Oh my god, shut-up!” Liana shouts finally, throwing her hands up in the air as exasperation gets the better of her. She wanted to be cool about this, but this chick is really testing her patience already, as irritating as she is intimidating. “You are so fucking cocky! You’re  _ worse _ than the straight guys!”

“At least I can deliver.” Keira scoffs, leaning back to cross her arms over her chest. Her  _ very-bare _ chest that Liana is very pointedly and determinedly not looking at, at least not until she speaks her mind.

“I’m sorry, but there is  _ no way _ you’re as good as you seem to think you are.” Liana accuses, continuing loudly without even giving Keira a chance to argue. “All you’re doing is setting me up for disappointment and raising the bar impossibly high for yourself. I said a _ guy  _ had never gotten me off, not that I’ve  _ never  _ gotten off. You really think you can compete with my favorite vibrator? You  _ can’t _ .”

For a long, long moment… Keira simply stares at her. 

Shocked to silence by the sheer boldness of her outburst.

Then, eventually, her face crumples and bubbly uncharacteristic _ giggles _ pour out of her.

Huh… not exactly the desired reaction, but Liana can hardly complain when it’s so blatantly  _ adorable _ .

“Look, I don’t know what you want from me.” Keira chuckles, shaking her head with what can only be interpreted as fondness. Liana’s heart is a fluttery thing in her chest, seeing the impact of her words, not expecting such a positive reaction to her usual crude bluntness. “I can stand here and make promises all night or I can _ show  _ you… and you can decide for yourself if it meets your expectations,  _ princess _ .” 

Well, what’s a girl supposed to say to an offer like  _ that _ ?  _ No _ ? 

“Satisfaction guaranteed or my money back?” Liana jokes, but she lifts her shirt over her head as she says it, wordlessly tossing it across the room and then letting her arms fall back to her sides. Her nerves steadily mounting again, they might have reached another roadblock if it weren’t for the seamless way Keira picked up where she left off. 

She takes a step closer, reaching around to undo Liana’s bra, her dark eyes boring into Liana’s all the while. There’s something charged in her gaze, something hungry and longing, more intense than it’s ever been with anyone else. It only grows more heated when she pulls Liana’s bra down her arms and lets it fall to the floor.

“Fuck, look at you.” She whispers, clicking her tongue quietly, sounding more awed than she has any right to be looking at Liana’s all-but-flat chest. She moves closer still, like a moth drawn mindlessly close to a flame, fingertips ghosting over Liana’s hips like they’re hesitant to settle fully. Liana watches on in silence as her tongue darts out to wet her lips. “Pidge is gonna hold this one over my head for a year.”

“Ditto.” Liana mutters in agreement, offering up a shy smile of encouragement the longer Keira seems at a loss for words, staring at her. Finally, Keira shakes her head and leans in, eyes trained on the curve of Liana’s lips. Her expression is intensed, the picture of focus.

“Is this o-” Keira starts to ask, quickly interrupted when Liana’s mouth crashes into hers. 

There’s an eagerness behind the kiss that’s blatantly inexperienced, but neither one of them pays it any mind, caught up as they are in each other. Keira’s hands are heavy where they grip Liana’s hips now, blunt nails digging into soft skin like they’re staking a claim. Liana’s own hands have taken on a mind of their own, darting up to wind her fingers through the short choppy hair at the back of Keira’s neck, tugging on it to pull her in closer, harder. 

Despite her head-on approach, Liana quickly finds herself letting Keira take the lead, struggling to keep up with the way she kisses like her life depends on it. She’s rough without ever pushing it far enough to be uncomfortable, she just keeps _ giving _ , until Liana’s head is spinning in her rush to keep up.

Keira dominates the kiss like it’s a filthy prelude for what she intends to do next, sucking on Liana’s tongue in a way that has to be an innuendo of some sort, though Liana has no idea how she’d ever call it out even if it was. As it is, she just presses in closer, too invested to even worry about how transparent she’s being. She wants  _ more _ .

Her hands wind up on Keira’s chest again, but this time it’s only to push her backward, gentle but persistent until they’re both toppling onto the soft cushioning of the bed, still wrapped up in each other.

Liana climbs fully into Keira’s lap, hands clumsily spanning across the body beneath her like it’s her very first time. It’s eerie, how similar this entire act can be while being entirely new. She wants to do it all, wants to try everything, doesn’t want to stop until she’s mapped out every inch of Keira’s body with her hands (and whatever else she’s allowed).

Inevitably, her hands hit the waistband of Keira’s jeans and she groans in frustration. Keira must feel it against her own lips too, if the answering chuckle is anything to go by.

Keira pulls back from the kiss then and Liana has to resist the strong urge to pout _ more _ , nipping at her bottom lip as she pulls back in a vain effort to get her to stay.

“Gentle, sweetheart. I’m not going anywhere, there’s no rush.” Keira reassures her immediately, no doubt sensing the urgency radiating off of Liana, like if she doesn’t do this right now while the opportunity’s there then she might not ever get to. It’s illogical, sure, but there’s no speaking logic to someone who’s having their entire understanding of themselves corrected.

“God, you’re so hot.” Liana complains, panting heavily in an attempt to catch the breath that's been stolen from her just now. She reaches up, hurriedly brushing her hair back from her face, hoping to get back into things as quickly as possible. But Keira is still staring at her, one thick eyebrow quirked above the other, plainly amused. “Why are you so  _ hot _ ? At least give me a chance to wave goodbye to my heterosexuality, I spent twenty years thinking I was into exclusively dudes.”

“Trust me, you won’t miss it.” Keira insists, reaching down to give Liana a pat on the thigh, trying to get her to roll onto the mattress. Liana stays exactly where she is, her full weight settled boldly in Keira’s lap, not making any effort at all to change that. Keira huffs. “Lay back, let me take care of you.”

“What? You want me to just lay here the whole time?” Liana glances at the empty stretch of mattress next to them with a look of distaste. Keira groans, flopping back against the pillows.

“You’re gonna be one of those bossy difficult bottoms, aren’t you? The kind that make me work for it like they aren’t fucking dying to get me between their legs.”

“Who says I’m a bottom?” Liana challenges immediately, her pride rearing its ugly head for no reason whatsoever, quick to come to her own defense without even taking time to figure out why she’s so offended by the connotation. Keira lifts her head again and gives her a once-over, smile never once faltering, if anything growing wider the longer she stares.

“With nails like those? You’re sure as hell not a top.” 

“I’m serious!” Liana pouts, discreetly hiding her long acrylics in the sheets, like that’ll change the fact that they’re there at all. Keira gives her a gentle shove and she goes without protest, hitting the mattress and never once letting the scowl fade from her face. Alright, the scowl might fade a little bit as she watches Keira struggle to shimmy out of her tight jeans, but she’s still _ very  _ annoyed, make no mistake.

“Oh, I’m sorry, how assumptive of me.” Keira mutters, kicking her jeans to the floor and turning her full attention back to Liana once again. She props her elbow on the mattress and rests her chin in the palm of her hand, her eyes darkening with desire, heavy long lashes resting low. “What’s the plan, baby? The fingers are out, so what’s your go-to here, you gonna eat me out? Or do you wanna borrow my strap?”

Fuck. Liana’s mind short-circuits for a second. Her jaw might even drop slightly, though she’s going to pretend otherwise and deny it vehemently for her own sake. Still, she can’t hide the quiet awe in her voice, the obvious curiosity that’s already gnawing away at her.

“You have a strap-on? Like,  _ actually _ ?” 

“We’ll work up to that, I don’t wanna intimidate you.” Keira laughs, vastly misinterpreting the wide-eyed look displayed so plainly on Liana’s face. Whatever she’s feeling right now is the furthest thing from nervousness, it’s intrigue and arousal in their most basic form, it’s desire so strong she feels fucking heady with it. The thought of this pretty woman holding her down and fucking her hard, pushing her into the mattress with the force of her thrusts… it’s the best of both worlds, to say the least.

Liana doesn’t say that though, instead she licks her lips and swallows hard, managing little more than an encouraging nod. Keira seems to take that well though, a smile flashing across her face. She leans close, pressing their foreheads together for a fleeting moment, letting one of her hands move down between them and squeeze Liana’s hip. “Trust me, I’ve got you.” 

“Trusting my partner during sex? Damn, that’s a first for me too.” Liana jokes, trying to alleviate some of the unbearable tension in the air. Keira rolls her eyes, straightening up without so much of a stifled laugh, and Liana grins sheepishly after her. “Oh, come on, it was a little funny!”

“You’re ridiculous.” Keira mutters, shaking her head. She doesn’t dwell on it though, instead shifting to move down the bed, something determined in her expression. The realization of what’s happening hits Liana a little late, but it hits her like an oncoming train, the realization shocking her into silence and wiping the grin from her face. She’s frozen, a deer in headlights, paralyzed under the weight of Keira’s heavy lustful gaze.

Keira doesn’t stop until she’s laying across the lower half off the bed, her cheek resting on Liana’s thigh, an expectant quirk to her eyebrows. “I’m gonna need you to actually spread your legs for this part.”

“Got it.” Liana squeaks, gingerly letting her legs fall to either side of Keira’s frame, making room between them for the other woman to settle. Keira wastes no time, she shifts closer, places her hands on the insides of Liana’s thighs with a touch so gentle and light it feels like a caress as she pushes them further apart. And then she’s leaning in, just like that, no countdown and no announcement, just warm breath ghosting over sensitive flesh moments before she-

_ Huh. _

Liana hadn’t even realized how tense she’d become, muscles tight as if bracing herself to run, until the first slow lap of Keira’s tongue between her folds. It’s nothing like the aggressive way she’s used to people eating her out, men diving in head-first and licking into her, like there’s no need to work up to penetration when it’s not a dick they’re shoving inside of her. This is different to say the least, a little underwhelming to begin with, but even that is a welcome change from uncomfortably overstimulating.

And as Keira slowly works her way up to giving more, from fleeting kitten-licks that border on annoying with how teasing they are, to deep purposeful swipes of her tongue that have just enough pressure behind them to press inside of her… Liana feels a heat building that has her toes curling, her stomach swooping, her legs threatening to close around Keira’s head.

Liana’s starting to think she knows what to expect, that constant steady press of Keira’s tongue exploring her, lathing across her twitching entrance and threatening to dip inside… but the moment she grows comfortable with that expectation, things switch up, and Keira flicks her tongue across her clit in a way that makes her throw her head back and moan.

Not a fake, played-up, exaggerated moan like she’s always forced out in bed. A genuine moan.

“Oh,  _ wow _ .” Liana giggles breathlessly afterward, embarrassed about the way her hips are now hitching upward, desperately chasing more of the sensation and pressing back against Keira’s face. Only, she doesn’t get more, she has to sit there and watch miserably as Keira leans back and wipes her face with the back of her hand without so much as a glance at the mess it comes away with.

“Please tell me you’re not impressed already, I literally just started.” Keira deadpans, staring blankly back at her, clearly disbelieving. Liana pales slightly, shrinking in on herself and shrugging her shoulders in a sheepish manner. Keira frowns. “Oh, come on, now I just feel bad.”

“This is only like the third time anyone’s ever gone down on me and it’s never been like  _ this _ before, usually they try to go right for the kill and it’s uncomfortable more than anything else.”

“Third time?! You’ve only had this done to you  _ twice _ ? Seriously? I thought you were experienced.”

“I am!” Liana argues. “Guys never volunteer to do that, so I never ask. But I’ve done plenty of other things plenty of times, so-”

“Straight people, I swear to god.” Keira interrupts her, pressing her hair back from her face and turning back to her work. Liana is more than happy to leave the conversation at that, for once not worried at all about having the last word. She’s far more worried about how Keira’s dark eyes look, staring longingly up the line of her body while that mouth works its magic between her legs. 

Fuck, when Keira starts licking and sucking on her clit again, so much direct stimulation after such a slow build lulling her into a sense of security, her entire body shudders like one hitching beast. It’s too good, too much, and she’s torn between wanting to squirm away and press up into it to beg for  _ more _ .

There’s no questioning Keira’s level of experience, not with the effortless way she seems to know when to push and when to retreat, how to gauge exactly when to back off and let Liana simmer in the burning arousal that’s coursing through her. She could have come already if Keira had just kept up with that thing she was doing with her tongue, curling and pressing into her at just the right angle, forcing her to agonize over the feeling of that slick slide back and forth as she grew ever-wetter.

But would it have been as satisfying as the orgasm she knows is building slowly right now, the one that Keira is teasing her with each and every time she backs off and licks her lips, smugness radiating off of her in the way she smirks and bats her eyes? No, probably not.

“Good?” Keira asks her this time, like she can’t see the way Liana’s chest is heaving, rapidly rising and falling with each labored breath she draws. Hell, her legs are shaking, trembling like a newborn fawn that’s never used the limbs before. She feels so keyed up she wants to scream, wants to tear into the sheets with her stupid acrylic nails, wants to grab a handful of that stupid messy mullet and drag Keira back down between her legs to remind her what she’s here for.

Only she doesn’t do any of that, just lets out a pathetic little sigh of sorts and lets her head fall back against the pillow, no doubt blushing a telltale shade of crimson when she feels the wetness between her legs trail southward. There’s gonna be a fucking puddle beneath her at this rate, and she can’t even remember to be embarrassed about it when Keira finally ducks back down to pick up where she left off.

A few more swipes of that devilish tongue and Liana bites the bullet, reaching down to grab at her hair, weaving her long fingers through the short choppy bangs at the peak of her forehead and gripping them. Keira doesn’t offer so much as a whisper of complaint when Liana pulls her in closer by the grip on her hair, arching up into her mouth and fucking her hips back against the point of her tongue, groaning through it as her high builds with startling suddenness now that she’s setting the pace.

“Mm, fuck, that’s it, feels so fucking good, oh my g-” Liana’s constant melody of moans comes to an abrupt halt when Keira forcibly pulls back. And Liana’s willing to give her the benefit of a doubt, willing to ignore the ache of arousal and the pulse between her legs, left teetering on the very edge… because she doesn’t wanna be inconsiderate, maybe she needs a breather, maybe she’s being too loud or too-

“Do you want me to grab a pillow for your back?” Keira asks instead, remarkably genuine, and in any other context it’d be endearing and sweet, but right now it makes Liana growl in frustration.

“Is that seriously why you stopped?! I was _ almost there _ !”

“Jesus, forgive me for showing basic concern for your comfort.” Keira grumbles, but there’s blatant amusement behind the words, enough so that Liana has to seriously wonder if she’s not doing this on purpose to torture her. “I forgot you’re used to being shoved onto your knees and bent over the nearest surface like a hole to fuck and not a person.”

“Ha-ha, very funny, but sometimes they treat me like a real lady and spread me out in the backseat of their Honda Civics, so who’s really winning here?” Liana counters, her voice deadpan, and Keira lights up in amusement so visibly that it doesn’t even matter that she bites back her answering laugh.

And then she goes back to it, presses in close and laps at Liana’s pussy like it’s her fucking job, like she’s worshiping a diety, paying homage to a goddess. She’s dedicated, thorough, brutal in the way she fucks Liana through her every cry and moan, sucks her clit even as she squirms and thrashes beneath her. It’s the most divine torture Liana has ever been subjected to and she already can’t wait to do it again and again and  _ again _ .

“That’s it! Fuck, right there, oh my god! Don’t stop, don’t-” Liana comes with a shout of Keira’s name, grabbing fistfuls of the sheets to ruthlessly tear at them. It hits her hard, has her crying and gasping, struggling to draw a breath around the sugary saccharine pleasure that burns through her.

It’s like nothing she’s ever fucking felt before, it runs laps around the men she’s been with and their failed attempts at getting her off, and it’s annoyingly better than any orgasm she’s ever given herself with or without a toy. And Keira doesn’t let up even then, keeps lapping her tongue through the wet mess between her folds, dutiful as ever as she takes Liana apart with effortless accuracy. It’s terrible, and amazing, and Liana has to struggle to come to grips with it even as she starts to come down afterward.

“Well? No review?” Keira asks, teasingly trailing a finger through the mess between Liana’s legs, then bringing it to her lips to lick it clean in a way that has to be rehearsed. Liana is still trying to catch her breath, but she desperately wishes she could call her out on it. “Come on, I wanna know if the cockiness was warranted or not. Tell me, how do I compare to your favorite vibrator n-”

“What can I do for you?” Liana asks, instead of the thousand and one questions about how the hell she just did that, and when she can possibly do it again. “I can’t do  _ that _ , obviously, but I can-”

“Don’t worry about it.” Keira dismisses her immediately, shrugging her shoulders. Liana looks at her like she’s lost her mind, can’t help but take the rejection personally. “This is good, Liana.”

“I’m not gonna take a page out of every straight guy ever’s book and let you do all the work, okay? I can do something, I’m not  _ useless _ , just tell me what you like and I can-” 

“I’m fine.” Keira repeats, firmer this time, and the tone alone has Liana clenching down hard around nothing, remembering how much better it felt with Keira’s tongue fucking into her. “I’m getting off on this, okay? I like taking care of you, it’s hot, I wanna make you come undone. That’s what I like. Just tell me when you’re ready to go again and I’ll get my satisfaction from that.”

It takes the gears in Liana’s mind a moment to start turning again, but the moment she’s registered what Keira means she goes right ahead and blurts it out with no finesse whatsoever.

“You wanna do it _ again _ ? Already?” Liana gasps, even bringing a hand up to cover her mouth for dramatic effect. She’s not sure if she’s more flattered or intimidated, but the two emotions duel heavily in her mind all while Keira stares shamelessly back at her. “Oh my god, Keira, I don’t know if I can-”

Liana falls starkly and suddenly silent when Keira brings a hand between her legs, toying with her clit against the flat of her thumb. It’s clumsy and uncalculated compared to everything else she’s done, barely enough to give Liana any stimulation whatsoever, but that part seems unintentional. A teasing prelude to what she could have if she only agreed to more.

And oh, how Liana wants it, even if she feels like it might literally kill her to go again so soon.

When Liana wordlessly relaxes back against the pillows and arches up into the touch, rocking back against Keira’s hand in a silent demand for more, Keira delivers. Her thumb disappears, quickly replaced by two fingers dipping inside of her with an audible wet squelch, thrusting shallowly into the mess of her own cum still dripping from her hole.

“Look at that, you’re so wet.” Keira coos, her voice dropping an octave into a quiet purr, one that sends a shiver of longing up Liana’s spine. She shifts to kneel between Liana’s legs again, never once breaking the heated eye contact between them. “Do your straight boys get you this wet or should I feel special?”

From there, it quickly devolves into something rushed and filthy, as Keira ruthlessly coaxes her into another orgasm. She’s kind about it, not so rough or rushed that it hurts, but she’s unrelenting in her determination. Liana feels like a fly caught in a web primed to be devoured, at the mercy of that hellishly talented tongue and now her fingers too.

Keira fucks her fingers into her while she sucks on her clit like its candy, lapping and tonguing at it, all while staring up at Liana to watch the no-doubt mortifying reactions. Liana knows she’s in a state, probably flushed and sweaty, her hair a frazzled mess of a halo around her head. It’s just impossible to care enough to try and fix it when Keira is playing her like a fine-tuned instrument. The amount of familiarity she has already with Liana’s body, all too aware of exactly what to do to wring pleasure out of it… it’s almost scary in the same way it’s the hottest fucking thing to ever happen to her.

“It’s too much, I don’t-” Liana shouts, as Keira curls her fingers and presses determinedly inside of her, like she knows exactly what she’s aiming for, like she can feel secondhand exactly what it’s doing to Liana as it drives her to madness. It’s too much, the clash of so much pleasure from so many sources, and it’s all she can do to remember to breathe through it. “Keira! Oh my god, stop, stop, st-”

Only, before she  _ can _ stop, Liana feels her high hit her like the crashing crest of a wave against the shore.

At first, all she can register is the intense pleasure that rocks her from head to toe, her mind blissfully blank as she shudders through her second orgasm of the night. There’s a solid span of ten seconds where she’s lost to it, only aware of the way Keira’s fingers keep fucking her through it, keep pressing against that spot and keep rubbing hard, like they’re forcibly drawing a longer climax out of her. It’s wet and messy, Liana can hear just how much, as Keira’s fingers fuck through the mess of slick with audible squelches each and every thrust.

It’s not until she’s finally coming out of the other side, coming back to herself enough to open her eyes and blink blearily down between them, that she  _ notices _ .

She notices how soaked the lower half of Keira’s face is, dripping so much slick that had to have come from her, only it doesn’t make sense because Keira had been fingering her while she sucked her clit, there was no reason for her face to be such a mess. Unless...

“Did I just fucking squirt? Is that what that is?” Liana asks, blunt as ever, right to the point when shock has fizzled out her normally barely-existent filter. Keira, the bastard, doesn’t even give her a straight answer. She just stares back at her, lips quirked, as she slowly licks the mess up. “I didn’t even know I could  _ do  _ that. Holy shit.”

“You’re learning all kinds of new things about yourself tonight, huh?” Keira jokes, pulling her arms over her head and stretching out, then rolling her neck and cracking it. Liana does feel the slightest bit bad still about not getting her off once yet, but she has full intentions of making sure they’re even by the end of the night, whether Kiera needs it or not. It’s just common courtesy, especially how courteous Keira has been to her tonight.

Keira mutters something about going to get them a drink and Liana watches her leave the room, admiring her perky little ass as she all but jogs to the kitchen, clearly in a rush to return. 

The moment she’s gone from the room, Liana rolls over to peer beneath her bed, deciding to do some digging. She finds a box easily enough and pulls it out, grinning devilishly when a wide array of sex toys greets her inside. A hint of guilt is lingering at the back of her mind, but it’s quickly forgotten when she spots the harness of what must be Keira’s strap-on. All logical thought is gone from then on, as she imagines Keira fucking her with it, pressing her down and taking her from behind, or folding her in half and grinding that silicone cock deep into her pussy. Fuck.

“Still thinking you’re gonna fuck me by the end of the night, huh?” Keira’s voice startles her, to the point that she ends up dropping the harness to the floor with a quiet thud. She looks up with wide-eyes, wondering if it’s obvious just how hard she’d been fantasizing just now. Not that it matters, she’s fairly certain Keira would be wearing that same cocky grin no matter the situation.

She crosses the room, silently tossing a bottled water in Liana’s direction. Liana catches it in the air and cracks it open, gingerly taking a sip while she bides her time, trying to think of what to say to that. In the meantime, Keira bends over to pick up the harness, unfolding the tangled mess almost absentmindedly.

“Not exactly what I had in mind, no.” Liana admits finally, looking up at her through her long lashes. Keira settles on the edge of the mattress then, still fully nude, apparently lacking any insecurity about her body whatsoever. Liana can’t help it, she catches herself staring a few times before inevitably Keira catches her too, and from there Keira finally speaks up again.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“What exactly happened to you not being a bottom, huh? What inspired such a quick change of heart?”

“Shut-up and fuck me, I’m not gonna beg you for it.” Liana groans, playfully swatting Kiera away. Keira doesn’t go far, only a couple steps back from the bed, and Liana finds herself watching avidly as she fits the dildo into the holster on the harness with practiced ease. Liana had spent ten minutes wondering how it even worked and Keira makes it look startlingly simple.

“Actually, I’d argue that you absolutely would beg me for it if I made you, but I’ll play nice.” Keira says finally, glancing up and catching her staring. “This is your first time after all, I should be gentle with you.”

“You’re so lucky you’re as hot as you are.” Liana grumbles, but there’s no real bite behind it, not when she’s watching Keira spread lube across the dildo she’s wearing, stroking it slowly from base to tip as if it were her actual cock and she could feel it. Fuck. It’s taunting, like she’s waving it in Liana’s face, asking her to beg for it despite what she’d only just said.

“I imagine you’re familiar enough with this part that you know what positions you like?” Keira says then, and without any prompting Liana falls onto her back and lifts one leg high against her chest. Keira snickers, stepping closer and climbing onto the bed, kneeling in the center. “Oh, aren’t you flexible?”

“Hurry up.” Liana whines, tossing her head back against the pillows. 

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ll give you what you need.” Keira whispers back then, all low and husky, and Liana loses her head for a moment because for the first time ever it doesn’t sound like a false promise. She knows that she’s going to get everything she needs and more, that Keira won’t tap out until she does, until she’s milked every last orgasm she can out of her. 

“Please.” Liana manages weakly, eyelashes fluttering, and she watches in rapt fascination as Keira crumbles like a house of cards. So eager to please, she clambers forward instantly, like a dog whose chain has just been tugged. Before Liana knows it, the head of that fine-sculpted silicone cock is pressed to the opening of her pussy, being rubbed back and forth through the mess of slick still dripping from it.

“Yeah? You like that?”

“Fuck, it’s so big. I need it, Keira, please.” Liana mewls, maybe playing it up the slightest bit, watching as Keira reacts to it viscerally, her eyes falling shut like she has to savor the sound for a moment. And then she’s pressing forward, pushing her cock into Liana with one slow, certain thrust. Inch after inch and by now Liana is so pathetically wet that it barely meets any resistance at all, and it’s not long until they’re both pressed close, Keira’s cock buried to the hilt inside of her.

They pause for a moment then to catch their breaths, but the moment Liana starts to squirm Keira gives her exactly what she’s after, pulling back and giving a sharp thrust back into her warmth.

It’s  _ divine. _ Keira’s cock is just the right size and curves just right, each thrust has it rubbing up against that spot inside of Liana that has her gasping to catch her breath between each snap of Keira’s hips. It’s rough and charged, the way they grasp at each other as they fuck, sharp nails digging into the plane of Keira’s back while Keira’s blunt ones grip at Liana’s leg to keep pulling her back into it.

Liana can’t remember the last time she had this much chemistry with a guy, if it ever felt quite like this.

“That’s it, Keira, _ fuck me _ . Give it to me hard.” 

“Next time you’re with a guy, you’re gonna be crying out  _ my _ name.”

“I’m close.” Liana blurts out in warning, unfolding her leg where she’s been holding it up this entire time, instead wrapping both her legs around Keira’s hips and pulling her boldly closer each time she tries to pull out. Liana moans, humping back against the cock buried inside of her, forcibly chasing her pleasure the closer her orgasm gets. She’s greedy with it, even after having come so many times, but Keira hardly seems put-off by it as she watches with dark hungry eyes. “Yes, yes, oh, Keira, just like th-”

“You’re so pretty.” Keira says, seemingly out of nowhere, but it ignites something in Liana that even she hadn’t been fully aware of. Sure, she’d always enjoyed a bit of praise in bed, but something about hearing it coming from Keira does something else entirely. Makes her preen, makes her blush, makes her feel weightless with the compliment. “God, you’re fucking gorgeous, look at the way you cry for me as I fuck you. I could watch you forever, I’d never get tired of this.”

Liana comes with an entirely embarrassing keen, leaving absolutely no room for debate on whether it was the sex itself or the praise that pushed her over the edge in the end. 

Keira fucks her through it, fixing her pace to work the length of her cock in and out of Liana’s body with an agonizingly slow grind. Meanwhile, Liana shudders and shouts apart beneath her, clawing at her back and grabbing at her hair, cherishing the quiet grunt Keira lets out at the first tug of her hair. 

And then they’re kissing, heated and clumsy, licking into each other’s mouths like they’ll die without it. 

They kiss until they’re both out of breath, until the position is uncomfortable and their limbs are falling asleep, until the wetness dripping into the sheets below them borders on gross. At that point, they finally separate and collapse onto opposite sides of the mattress.

Minutes pass by and they stay exactly like that, lying side-by-side and silently staring up at the ceiling. Liana can’t help but note the sheer amount of holes poked into the white paint, imagines there was once band posters covering every surface of the walls and ceiling, can’t help but let out a quiet chuckle. Keira glances over at her, perplexed by it.

“You good over there? Still with me in the plane of the living?”

“Did  _ you _ ...?” Liana asks, trying to be discreet about it, glancing down curiously at the dildo still standing tall between them. She can’t help but wonder how Keira would get any pleasure out of that with so much between them. Does she get anything out of it or is she being her usual self-sacrificing self?

“I told you, I don’t need-” Liana shuts her up the only way she knows how, rolling closer and bringing their mouths together. She kisses her hard, bringing a hand up to jokingly grab at her breast, not at all surprised when it’s immediately slapped away and she finds herself pinned to the mattress a moment later. Keira hovers over her, glaring down the bridge of her nose, looking menacing. Liana winks.

“Fuck off and let me eat you out, it’s the least I can do.” Liana pleads uselessly, bubbly laughter following, feeling a little giddy with how many times she’s come tonight and how pretty Keira’s eyes look from this close of a distance. The last thing she’d worried about coming over here tonight was the possibility that she might catch feelings, but there’s no denying the heaviness in her heart knowing that their night together is more than likely approaching its end. 

“Well, I mean, if you insist.” Keira responds then, apparently equally as amused by Liana’s wrecked and fucked-out state. They both grin at each other for a moment, sharing a few more clumsy kisses, before Liana finds herself clambering down the mattress with her eyes on the prize. She unwraps the harness from Keira’s hips just like it’s a present, eager about it to the point that Keira doesn’t make fun of her for the way she struggles to figure it out.

Once she’s naked again, Liana wastes no time, charging ahead and trying to replicate what Keira did to her to the best of her abilities. It’s a slow beginning, but Keira is patient with her, stroking her fingers through her hair and coaxing her forward with soft-spoken praise. She tells her what she’s doing wrong, what she could do to improve, and soon enough Liana finds her coming undone beneath her.

“Right there, fucking hell.” Keira curses, her voice so much deeper now, grit out between her teeth like a growl as Liana pushes her toward her finish. Liana doesn’t bother to respond, the only sound she makes is something audibly lewd, wet squelches as she laps at the mess of slick between Keira’s legs. She can feel the way Keira spasms around the tip of her tongue, feels the way she desperately tries to pull her tongue in deeper, and she thinks she’s finally starting to understand what Keira meant about getting off on this alone. 

And there’s nothing quite as satisfying as when Keira finally shouts her name, pitchy and broken, sounding absolutely ruined as her high hits. “I’m coming, I’m gonna-”

Liana ends up cushioned between two thick thighs, holding her breath as Keira rocks back against her face as she comes, and it’s all Liana can do to multitask enough to keep mouthing at her wet cunt through the entire thing. Overall though, she’d give the experience a ten out of ten. She’d absolutely fucking do it again, even if she feels lightheaded by the time those legs finally collapse on either side of her again, leaving them both gasping for air.

“Huh.” Liana muses aloud, contemplative as she licks her fingers clean, resting her head on the plush pillow of Keira’s thigh. She blinks up at the other girl, even going so far as to wink. “That was... so much easier than guys make it out to be.”

“I bet.” Keira snorts, plainly unamused, her eyes falling closed as if she means to fall asleep. It’s not like it would be an unreasonable thing to do, they’ve both gotten off, Liana multiple times… sleep would make sense right about now. Only Liana doesn’t really want to, she doesn’t want this night to be over in case it’s their only night together. There’s just so much more they can do, so many things she wants to have done to her and things she wants to do to Keira, and-

Liana’s thoughts are interrupted by Keira’s fingers combing through her tangled messy hair, brushing it back from her face wordlessly. Liana blinks up at her, watching as she slowly opens one eye to peer back at her, looking just as thoughtful. “You wanna go again?”

_ Hell yes. _

“ _ Again _ ?” Liana repeats, trying to be coy about it, like she hadn’t been thinking exactly that this entire fucking time. God, how badly she wants to go again, she’d give anything for it. She’s not gonna let Keira know that though, the bitch is already far too cocky about this. “But I, I already… three times.”

“I know.” Keira nods. “So, do you want number four or not?” 

“That’s not being greedy, is it? You only came once, I don’t-”

“I’ve got all night to catch up, I’m sure I’ll be fine.” Keira chuckles, and it’s almost like she knows,like she can see right through whatever stupidly transparent act Liana is going for with her supposed subtlety about it. Giving in with an indifferent shrug, Liana relents and nods her head. 

Keira doesn’t roll over and immediately move into action, she stays exactly where she is, laying on her back and staring up at the ceiling. She does, however, lift a hand and beckon Liana closer with one hitching finger. “Come here.”

“Yeah?” Liana shifts up the bed beside her, crawling close and laying down at her side, resting her head on the same pillow. Only Keira doesn’t move to kiss her or anything of the sort, just keeps staring expectantly, both eyes open now.

“Closer.” Keira says then, and Liana doesn’t really understand as she picks herself up again and glances around the bed, confused until understanding hits her suddenly. By then, Keira is outright grinning, not even trying to hide how amused she is anymore. Liana feels her nerves amounting, but doesn’t want to let Keira get away with being such a tease, so she gathers her courage and moves to straddle Keira’s chest. Keira looks like she’s won the fucking lottery. “That’s it, swing your leg over just like that and get up here.”

“I don’t wanna hurt you.” Liana mumbles awkwardly, but she shifts closer, anticipation building the longer she eyes the bitten-red swell of Keira’s lips. Fuck, she’s feening for it now, isn’t sure she’s ever gonna be able to go back to sleeping with men and going home unsatisfied after this experience.

“Oh, but what a wonderful way to go.” Keira jokes from between her legs, making a point to wrap her arms around them and pull her legs in closer, framing her face. “I’ll be fine, Liana, trust me.”

“I do.”

“Aw.” Keira blows a kiss up at her, then gives her an encouraging little tap on the butt to encourage her closer. “Now sit on my face and choke me out with these sexy legs of yours, we both know you want to.”

“... I do.”

\--

Liana is still feeling floaty and giddy with it by the time she arrives at the door to her apartment, a smile on her face that she can’t begin to chase away. She all but slumps against the doorframe, giggling under her breath as she shoves the key into the lock, frantically shoving her hair back from her face. 

Despite her best efforts, she can’t school her features into indifference even as she waltzes into the apartment, trying and failing to appear casual about it. The kitchen is empty when she walks in, but she can hear the quiet chatter of her friends in the other room and doesn’t hesitate to go seek them out. 

She walks into the living room as casually as she can manage, wondering if there’s a limp to her step or if she’s just imagining it. Hunk and Pidge immediately pause their conversation, turning to stare at her as she sheepishly walks in front of the screen, settling boldly between them and throwing her arms out on either side of her to rest along the back of the couch. 

“Well?” Hunk prompts, eventually, when his curiosity gets the better of him. Pidge doesn’t look far off from doing the same, her green eyes boring into the side of Liana’s head, utterly invested. 

Liana tips her head back, drawing a heavy breath as she stares up at the ceiling.

“I am _ so _ gay.” 

“That good, was it? Solidified your sexuality overnight?”

“I’d tell you about it, but I think I might actually be too embarrassed to share.”

“That’s a good sign.” 

“So? Did you get her number?” Pidge asks then, leaning into Liana’s space, eyebrows hiked up on her forehead in question. Liana’s smile falters for the first time that entire morning, a frown slowly twitching at the corners of her lips. Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit, she never even thought about how she’d get in touch with Keira again! She’d been too caught up on the realization that she really, really wanted to!

“Oh my god, I didn’t get her number!” Liana groans, turning to Pidge and leaning close, their foreheads practically pressed together to emphasize the seriousness of her next words. “Pidge, please, will you-”

“You wanna text her already? So soon?” Pidge teases, expression downright devious. Liana huffs in embarrassment, averting her eyes to the side while her heart races at the mere thought of seeing Keira again. Of course she wants to do it again, it was the best experience of her life.

“ _ Shut-up _ .” 

“Aw, are you embarrassed?” Pidge pries further, even going so far as to make kissy faces. Liana glowers all the while, so much so that she almost misses when Pidge adds on to her statement. “You shouldn’t be, you know, considering she already texted me asking for  _ your _ number.”

“She did?” Liana can’t help it, she’s painfully transparent, can’t hide her investment even if she tries as she makes grabby hands for Pidge’s phone. And Pidge hands it over, an easy smirk on her lips.

_ From: Keira. _

_ “Hey Pidge, I was wondering if I could get Liana’s number from you. I totally forgot to ask while she was here. Let me know, I’d really love to see her again.” _

“Oh my god.” Liana squeals, clutching the phone to her chest and collapsing back into the cushions, feeling utterly at peace with the universe. She’s catching feelings already. “She wants to see me _ again _ .”

“Look at her, Hunk, look at how far she’s come.” Pidge gestures grandly to the puddle-like state Liana has been reduced to, like it’s her proudest accomplishment to date. “How many  _ times  _ she’s come.” 

“So many times.” Liana interjects. “I didn’t even know I  _ could _ go that many times in one night.”

“ _ Right _ ?!” Pidge grins wickedly, clapping her hands together in excitement. Hunk groans beside them, shaking his head as he lumbers to his feet. There’s a smile on his face too though and the happiness he feels for his friend is unmistakable, even if he doesn’t want the explicit details of her sex life.

“I’m going to cook dinner, I promised Shay I’d video call today. You two make sure you don’t say anything too loud and too incriminating, thanks.” Hunk walks out of the room and makes it all of three steps down the hallway before Pidge shouts after him.

“Oh my god, what?! She made you squirt!? All over her face?!”

“Guys! None of that while Shay is on the phone!” Hunk shouts back, sounding exasperated. And Liana sinks back into the couch, blushing up to her ears, pushing her thighs together to ride out the wave of arousal that runs through her thinking about how Keira had made her do  _ exactly _ that.

She’s not about to let Pidge know that she was spot-on about it though,  _ god damnit. _

_ \-- _

Later that night, after settling in to the comfort of her own bed and locking the door, Liana finds herself blushing as she types out a text to Keira. She writes it and rewrites it ten times over, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. She’s wearing nothing but a pair of panties and the longer she spends lying there thinking about Keira, the more she threatens to soak the fabric through.

In the end, after debating for a long thirty minutes and coming up with no solid answers, Liana decides to settle for a simple and easy;

“Hey, it’s Liana!” 

It isn’t too forward, but it’s to the point and it puts the ball into Keira’s court to decide what to make of it. It’s shooting her shot without any of the commitment of having to be blunt about it. Sure, the fact that she sent it close to midnight might have some implications attached, but it doesn’t have to mean anything. For all she knows, maybe Keira is already asleep and she won’t even see it until tomorrow m-

The typing bubble appears in their chat.

Liana’s breath catches.

Soon enough, a new message appears at the bottom of their messages.

“You need it again already, huh?”

Fuck, what gives her the right to be so damn cocky about it?! But also… yes, Liana absolutely  _ does _ need it, and she finds herself pulling on a coat and toeing into her shoes a short ten minutes later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on my social medias for updates on what I'm working on next. Thanks again for reading and for any comments you decide to leave! I read them all and really appreciate them.
> 
> social medias:  
> @melancholymango on twitter/tumblr  
> @redgaysonly is my nsfw 18+ fandom acc on twitter


End file.
